Miroir, miroir
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [Conte de Blanche-Neige] "Miroir miroir, qui est la plus belle ?" Qui ne connait pas ces mots si souvent répétés ? Ces mots en apparence si innocents, mais qui avaient pourtant causé tant de problèmes et de chagrin…


_Attention, sortez les mouchoirs... Ou pas..._

_J'ai écrit cette courte histoire, parce que j'en ai marre que la Reine soit aussi mal traitée dans les adaptations du conte. Je veux dire, on fait des efforts pour donner un peu plus d'épaisseur aux autres personnages, alors pourquoi pas la Méchante ? C'est quand même le centre de l'intrigue..._

* * *

**Miroir miroir**

* * *

"Miroir miroir, qui est la plus belle ?"

Qui ne connait pas ces mots si souvent répétés ? Ces mots en apparence si innocents, mais qui avaient pourtant causé tant de problèmes et de chagrin…

Souvenez-vous…

* * *

Il y a dix-huit ans de cela, la bien-aimée Reine du royaume donnait naissance à son unique enfant, une petite fille belle et bien, fierté de ses parents. Blanche-Neige était son nom. Malheureusement, la Reine mourut peu de temps après, épuisée par cette naissance. Le Roi, bien qu'aimant sa fille autant que faire se peut, fut inconsolable de la mort de sa femme, qui était aimée de tous, douce, gentille et intelligente. Il ne pensait pas jamais pouvoir s'en remettre.

C'est parce qu'il était malheureux qu'il décida de voyager incognito dans tout son royaume, pour voir l'état de son peuple, espérant par là se changer les idées, et laissant sa fille encore toute petite aux bons soins de sa nourrice.

Alors qu'il voyageait, il se fit embusqué par des voleurs, qui lui prirent tout ce qu'il avait, le blessant gravement et l'abandonnant comme mort au milieu d'une forêt enneigée. Heureusement pour lui, une jeune femme, une jeune paysanne vint à passer et s'empressa de le ramener dans sa mansarde pour le soigner. Elle n'avait rien, et elle lui donnait tout, cherchant à le sauver. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais dès que son regard s'était posé sur cet homme, elle en était tombée mortellement amoureuse. Malheureusement, cette jeune femme n'était pas très belle, et savait qu'il lui était presque impossible de pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit de cet homme.

Cependant, les jours s'écoulèrent, et peu à peu le roi reprit vie. Soigné et nourri par cette femme dont l'apparence plutôt banale cachait un coeur d'or et des qualités plutôt rares, arriva ce qui devait arriver : il finit par en tomber amoureux. Et il la demanda en mariage.

C'était il y a seize ans.

* * *

La petite Blanche-Neige, du haut de ses trois ans, s'amusait beaucoup avec sa belle-mère, qui l'aimait tendrement, de par son lien de sang avec le Roi, qu'elle adorait. Malheureusement, des murmures s'élevèrent dans le château. On trouvait la nouvelle reine laide, on lançait sur elle des rumeurs. On allait même jusqu'à prétendre que c'était une sorcière, qui avait ensorcelé le Roi pour devenir Reine. Cette différence de traitement était encore accentué par l'existence de la petite Princesse, que tout le monde aimait tendrement.

La nouvelle Reine n'était pas habituée aux effets de cour : élevée dans la plus grande simplicité, son coeur resté pur ne put supporter tous ces reproches, toutes ces rumeurs. Elle aimait le Roi avec passion, et voulait être digne de lui. Le pourrait-elle, si elle était plus belle ? L'aimerait-on davantage si sa beauté resplendissait comme celle de la Princesse ?

Petit à petit, la nouvelle Reine commença à perdre l'appétit et à dépérir de chagrin. Le Roi et la petite Princesse en étaient, mais aucun ne pouvait l'aider. Mais un jour arriva un étrange marchand ambulant qui se présenta comme étant capable de guérir la Reine de son affliction. Sans se méfier, le Roi le laissa s'approcher de la jeune femme et les laissa seuls. Lorsqu'il revint, le marchand avait disparu, et sa femme souriait, plus belle que jamais.

Il aurait fallu qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas voir la différence. Mais il l'aimait, réellement. Et elle l'aimait aussi, follement. Maintenant qu'elle était belle, elle pourrait rester à ses côtés, non ?

Mais au contraire, les gens ne la haïrent que d'autant plus. Désespérée, elle se mit petit à petit à jalouser Blanche-Neige, qui obtenait tout l'amour qu'elle voulait sans faire le moindre effort. Alors qu'elle, même si elle travaillait dur pour aider les gens, même si elle se battait pour que le royaume prospère, on la haïssait. Ce n'était pas juste, vraiment pas juste… Heureusement, elle avait l'amour du Roi, et puis elle ne pouvait réellement haïr Blanche-Neige, qui lui montrait toutes les marques d'affection que l'on peut avoir pour une mère. Elle réussissait presque à s'en sortir, dans cet équilibre instable. Et les choses auraient pu continuer ainsi, si le malheur ne s'abattit une nouvelle fois…

C'était il y a dix ans.

* * *

Très malade, le Roi ne pouvait plus quitter le lit. Tout en essayant de maintenir le Royaume en place, la Reine faisait tous les efforts possibles pour rester auprès du Roi et le soigner, le guérir. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses soins, le Roi finit par mourir. Avant de définitivement s'éteindre, il fit appeler sa fille et lui rappela son amour, l'amour que sa vraie mère avait pour elle et lui donna des conseils pour s'occuper du Royaume. La Reine attendit qu'on l'appelle pour parler à son mari, mais cela n'arriva pas. Il ne la demanda pas auprès de lui, et mourut sans lui avoir dit le moindre mot. Son coeur en fut brisé à jamais, et sa jalousie envers Blanche-Neige augmenta au point qu'elle se mit à la haïr.

Cette Princesse lui avait tout pris. Tout. Cette Princesse qui ne s'était jamais battu pour quoique ce soit, qui n'avait rien fait pour le peuple. Et c'était vers elle que tout le monde se tournait, pour lui donner ses condoléances, lorsque l'on n'accordait qu'à peine un regard à la Reine.

Elle en devint folle.

C'était il y a huit ans.

* * *

Folle de rage. Folle de haine. Folle de chagrin. Elle avait tout perdu. Et toute l'affection que Blanche-Neige pouvait bien lui montrer ne changerait rien. Elle aurait voulu mourir, mais dans le même temps, elle se mit à penser que personne ne l'attendait non plus dans l'au-delà, et que personne ne regretterait sa mort. Alors autant leur rendre la souffrance qu'ils lui avaient donné.

* * *

"Miroir, miroir, qui est la plus belle ?"

"C'est vous, ô ma Reine !"

Même le Miroir ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Personne ne savait plus qui elle était. Elle n'était plus qu'un pâle reflet de la précédente Reine, et une pâle ébauche de la future. Cette situation était intolérable. La Reine ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle allait se venger, de la manière la plus brutale qui soit. Tout serait fait pour sa gloire, tous devraient reconnaître qu'elle existait, qu'elle était supérieure à tous. Ils allaient devoir l'aimer, même si c'était de force.

C'était il y a six ans.

* * *

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés avec rapidité, et la Reine était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le Royaume avait changé. D'une main de fer, elle avait réglé la vie des gens qui l'avaient tant humilié. La Cour était à sa merci, obligée de se courber au moindre de ses désirs. Ses serviteurs devaient lui obéir avec la plus grande régularité. Les villageois se pliaient à ses décrets, quels qu'ils soient. Mais malgré sa nouvelle sévérité, malgré toutes ses résolutions, elle était incapable de totalement faire souffrir. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour que les villageois puissent vivre correctement, et, passant un nouvel impôt, elle ordonnait à son Chasseur de récupérer l'argent et de le redistribuer. Il lui fallait préserver les apparences, mais sans pour autant renoncer à ses convictions.

Elle ne se confiait à personne, sauf à son Miroir. Le seul "être" qui ne l'ai jamais trahi. Elle aurait aimé parler avec quelqu'un, mais qui ? A qui pouvait-elle se confier ? Qui pouvait être digne de sa confiance, dans ce monde d'hypocrisie ? Il y avait bien une personne, mais la Reine refusait d'y songer. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec Blanche-Neige depuis si longtemps…. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. La jalousie l'en empêchait.

C'était il y a quatre ans.

* * *

"Miroir, miroir, qui est la plus belle ?"

"Vous êtes la plus belle, ma Reine, mais la jeune Princesse l'est encore davantage…."

Comment traduire le sentiment que la Reine eut à ce moment-là ? Douleur, tristesse, désespoir, culpabilité, sentiment de trahison, colère, peine…. Tout se mélangeait dans une soupe infâme qui empoisonnait encore davantage son coeur brisé. Même le Miroir l'avait trahi. Même lui préférait Blanche-Neige. Cette enfant qui avait toujours tout eu, venait de lui ravir à nouveau le peu qu'elle possédait. C'était insupportable, invivable, impensable. Elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle ne pouvait la priver de rien, cela serait inutile. Non, il fallait qu'elle quitte son entourage, qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse. Oui, c'était la seule solution. Blanche-Neige devait disparaître.

Mais la Reine était incapable de le faire elle-même. Malgré sa jalousie, elle aimait Blanche-Neige autant que les autres, voire même encore davantage. Elle ne peut pas la faire partir, et encore moins faire pire. Alors elle décide d'engager le Chasseur à le faire. C'est un être sans scrupule, qui ferait tout pour de l'argent… Le jour choisi, la Reine ne se sent pas bien. A chaque instant, elle pense revenir sur sa décision, à chaque instant elle se dit que finalement, ce n'est pas si grave. Sa jalousie l'emporta sur son affection. Elle lui offrit une magnifique robe, se sentant coupable de lui faire cela. Mais sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Alors le Chasseur accompagna Blanche-Neige dans les bois.

* * *

"Miroir, miroir… Miroir, miroir…"

* * *

Le Chasseur revint, avec le coeur de la jeune Princesse. En voyant cela, la Reine eut envie de vomir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il aille aussi loin. S'il s'était contenté de l'abandonner dans les bois, loin… Mais non, elle devait être forte. Elle le paya, pâle comme la mort, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Personne ne la vit pendant plus de trois heures. Personne ne sut ce qu'elle fit, personne ne voulut le savoir.

Ses larmes silencieuses et terriblement nombreuses n'intéressaient personne. Ses regrets et ses remords ne tourmentaient qu'elle.

Elle était seule maintenant. Vraiment seule.

* * *

"Miroir, miroir… Miroir, miroir…"

* * *

Mais la Princesse n'était pas morte. Elle vivait aux frontières du Royaume, dans une chaumière, avec des nains. Encore une fois, la Reine était déchirée entre deux sentiments contraires : à la fois, elle était ravie que la Princesse soit en vie ; et en même temps, elle se disait que sa vie était une malédiction pour elle, et que tout cela allait mal se terminer. Encore une fois, elle tergiversa longuement sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle chassa le Chasseur, qui lui avait menti. Puis, après plusieurs nuits blanches de réflexion, elle décida de régler le problème par elle-même.

Alors elle alla trouver Blanche-Neige, avec de quoi la tuer. Mais n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre que la Reine n'était pas convaincue elle-même par ces tentatives : elles étaient pitoyables, grossières, et si faciles à contrer… La dernière, un peu moins. Et elle aurait pu réellement fonctionner. Mais la Reine, elle-même, se chargea de la faire échouer.

Un jeune Prince était venu lui rendre visite, pour lui faire une proposition intéressante. Mais la Reine, inquiète, ne l'avait qu'à moitié écouté. Et aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'était échappée pour rejoindre la chaumière et observer la belle Blanche-Neige endormie. Evidemment elle se sentait coupable… Qui ne l'aurait été ? Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que le Prince, intrigué, l'avait suivi. Et que dès qu'il la vit partir, il osa s'approcher du cercueil de verre et tomba amoureux de la Princesse. Par hasard, il réussit à la réveiller, et tous deux, amoureux, décidèrent de se marier.

* * *

"Miroir, miroir… Miroir, miroir…"

* * *

La Reine avait préparé le chemin de sa déchéance. La Princesse revint dans toute sa gloire au château, accompagnée par le Prince. Elle était magnifique, aimée, parfaite. La Reine ne pouvait qu'admettre sa défaite. Elle resta dans l'ombre, ne pouvant supporter ainsi cette vue qui continuait à lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Alors elle retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son Miroir. La Princesse allait revenir, la Reine entendait déjà ses pas près de la porte. Les mains tremblantes, elle jeta le Miroir au sol pour le casser, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. La Princesse voulait voir sa belle-mère, décidée à s'expliquer. Mais elle ne vit que le corps de cette dernière au sol, sans vie. Sa bonté naturelle la força à se précipiter à ses côtés et à tenter - vainement - de la ranimer. Mais il était trop tard. La Reine était redevenue la jeune femme qui était arrivée au château seize ans auparavant. Ses cheveux roux en bataille encadrait son visage pâle sur lequel venaient de mourir deux grosses larmes perlées, tandis que ses lèvres roses formaient un sourire mélancolique.

* * *

Au moment où elle rendait son dernier souffle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Mais il n'y avait eu personne pour le voir.

* * *

"Miroir, miroir…."

Pourquoi ne peux-tu plus me voir ?


End file.
